New Year's Party
by Sassy08
Summary: Nick is having a new years party but Cindy can't find a date! And the tradition to kiss someone at midnight isn't helping her find someone. Cindy's POV


New Years Party

Summery: Nick is having a new years party but Cindy can't find a date! And the tradition to kiss someone at midnight isn't helping her find someone. Cindy's POV

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is not mine....why do keep insist on making me hurt inside?

(u may not like the ending lol)

I got up, got dressed blah blah blah. You know the routine. The life of a 14 year old really isn't that exciting. I have the life every girl my age wants; I'm smart, popular, pretty without make-up, great friends, and a boyfriend. Okay well I don't have a boyfriend nor have I every really had one. Nick Dean and I went out once but that wasn't really anything. Back to the present though...I have the life every girl wants yet I'd trade all of that away for one thing, Jimmy Neutron.

We've been fighting ever since he moved here but in a way we're friends. In school we compete in _everything_ and that's no exaderation. We'll compete and fight outside of school too. Everyone thinks we're enimies but even if we won't admit it, we like hanging out together. I'd do almost anything for him and him for me. He's saved my life a few times and he always fixes what he does wrong.

I went down to get the mail and to my suprise I found an invitation to Nick's New Years party. It was tomorrow (new years) night and would go until four in the morning. It was going to be the best party in Retroville history. Everyone was invited, there would be food, drinks, music, a DJ, and who knows what else! I couldn't wait to go until I read the part about bringing a date. Who was I going to bring? I knew that by now everyone would have a date. We always got our mail like a week late (the mail man hates us). I had heard everyone talk about it but they didn't say anything about bringing a date. I had to call Libby and complain.

"Libby you never said anything about bringing a date to Nick's party!" I yelled itno the phone. I couldn't show up without a date not me...

"Sorry girl I thought you knew." She apoligized. "I hear Butch is still looking."

"Yeah right! I'd rather go alone then go with someone who will beat me up." I said still pretty mad "Who else is open?"

"Ummm, I heard that Carl..."

"No." I cut her off. There were only so many Carl's and none of them would be good choices.

"I'd tell you to ask Jimmy but one, you'd say no and two I heard he had a date."

"Even Neutron has a date?" Wow I didn't think he could get a date with anyone if his life depended on it.

"Look why don't we walk around and mark off the guys who already have dates..."

"No That's okay I think I just won't go." I sighed feeling defeted. I didn't want to stay home but I wasn't going to go alone. "Let me guess you're going with Sheen right?"

"Yeah look I'll talk to you later." She hung up and I did afterward. I layed down on my bed then heard a loud crash on our roof. I ran outside to see Jimmy's rocket crashed on my roof. I put my hands on my roof and saw him look down as I gave him a 'what are you doing' kind of look.

"I can pay for that." He said peeking out of his rocket. I climbed up onto my roof to help him out. "I ran out of fuel a little to soon."

"What were you doing now?" I asked as I helped him out of his rocket, He was always doing somthing stupid.

"Well I was going into space to get something."

"Okay..." He was never specific. He started couphing a lot and bent over. "Are you okay?" I 'm..." Jimmy started falling over and what else was I to do but catch him? "Thanks...The crash just caused a lot of dust and I inhaled it causing me to..."

"Okay I got it!" I cut him off not wanting to hear scientific explanations. He got up and I let go. "You really are a freak Nerdtron."

"Yeah I knew you were going to say that. So... You get invited to Nick's party?" I don't understand why he brought that up but it was nice to talk to him instead of yell well for a little while.

"No...I don't have a date." When I said that I didn't have a date, he started paying very close attention and I was a little confused by that. "What?"

"You don't have a date? Why not?"

"I got my invitation yesterday and I was unaware that most people were bringing dates. There's no one left worth taking." I saw Jimmy was looking a little funny like he was desiding to ask me something or not. "What?"

"Well I know you're going to think I'm crazy but...I'll I'll take you if you really want to go." I took in a deep breath and my heart seemed to stop beating. He looked away like he was expecting a hit or a slap.

"I heard you already had a date." It was so cute to see his reaction when I didn't yell at him.

"No, I was going to ask Betty but she turned me down."

"Shocker there." I said sarcasticaly. I never really liked her...she never gives Jimmy the recpect he deserves. At least I give him _some_ recpect.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think she likes you...do you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you know." I shook my head and placed my hand gentily on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you because one I _realy_ want to go and two I feel sorry for you." Seeing him smile at me made me smile back.

"I'll pick ou up tomorrow night?" He asked a little akwardly. I don't think I've ever seen him more nervious.

"Yeah." I started to walk away but then a turned back "Oh and you better plan on fixing this roof."

I was almost mad at myself for how nervious I was. I mean I was going to go to the biggest party with Jimmy! Jimmy, my crush of all time! It's a dream come true. It was almost time for Jimmy to pick me up and my legs were shaking a little. I was wearing a nice tank top (not the one I always wear though). It was still a green to match my eyes but it looked really good on me. I was wearing blue jeans that I'll admit were a little tight but not too tight. I also desided to let my hair down for everyone to see for the first time in years. I have to say that I looked pretty good. (okay so I have a high self esteem)

I heard my doorbell ring just as I was walking downstairs from my room. I called out to my mom telling her I'd see her in the morning. I opened the door to see Jimmy in his normal clothes and his hair still in that weird shape it's always been in. I always found his hair cute...I looked at his face and he looked at me like he liked me and it made my body tingle.

"Are you ready, Neutron?" Why could I never use his first name?

"Ready as I'll ever be, Vortex." I walked out and shut the door behind me. "You wanna walk there?"

"Sure why not." I started walking down the street and I kept getting the feeling he was watching me. I liked it but at the same time it kinda freaked me out. "What are you looking at?!"

"Nothing...I mean....You just look nice tonight, That's all." He looked down at the ground and I smiled a little then thanked him. The rest of the walk was silent. When we walked in, everyone seemed to quiet down. Libby walked up to us and started whispering to me.

"Girl, you came here with Jimmy?" I nodded "You know you have to kiss your date at midnight right?" My eyes widened and Jimmy and I looked at each other.

"I know Libs. It's okay, we're fine with it." Jimmy was about to say something but then saw my face and walked away. After Libby and I were done talking, I went over to my 'date'.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to kiss you!"

"Keep it down. You won't have to. We'll leave right before midnight or we'll go into an empty room." He gave me a strange look and I knew what he was thinking. "NO WAY!" I yelled "Don't even think about that, ewww." I shook my head and walked away. We each were seperated for half the night and we fianly saw each other again at the punch bowl. "Did you see what Ultra Dork is wearing?" I asked him

"Okay his name is Sheen and I'll admit he looks a little silly in that purple...thing." We laughed a little as he poured us some punch. "Here..." He said handing me a cup. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm trying to be nice and act like your date." I smiled and he mimicked me. The music started to get louder so we had to yell. "Alright now about the kiss thing?!"

"Chill! Everyone is going to be in here at midnight! We'll go onto the patio!" I yelled back he nodded. "Meet you there!" I walked by him to walk over to Libby and I don't know if it was an accident or not but Jimmy brushed his hand down my arm. It gave me shivers at first but then smiled at him.

I couldn't believe how fast midnight rolled around. I walked out to the patio about five minutes before midnight to find Jimmy. I sat down in a chair next to him as he turned his head to look at me.

"I never thought I'd say it but this is a pretty good idea, Cin"

"I know..what did you just call me?" He had never called me Cin before and I liked it

"Umm..." He was stumbling over words "I called you Cindy..."

"No you called me Cin." He looked away but before he did, I saw him blush. "I like that..." He turned his head back toward me. I giggled and blushed myself. As I pushed my hair behind my ear, Jimmy's hand brushed over my cheek. I snapped my head to look at him.

"You had something on your cheek..."

"Oh thanks...I guess." The next few minutes were silent until we heard everyone counting the last minute down. "Okay there they go."

"Cindy?"

"Yeah..."

"Do...do you maybe want to kiss? I mean it's tradition and all and we don't want to break it right?" He had that look like I was going to hit him agian. I smiled realizing we were able to cover up our wanting to kiss with some lame excuse.

"Yeah....I mean it is tradition after all." We stood up and faced each other.

"10, 9, 8," To my suprise he took my hands in his "7, 6, 5, 4," We took a step closer and we puckered our lips. "3, 2, 1!"

I told you you wouldn't like the ending!


End file.
